


LARP and the Real Jedi

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Still no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not a good idea to LARP with the enemy in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARP and the Real Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Part II/II of this LARP thing xD

“Darth Vader,” Emperor Palpatine stood in his office, looking with ominous eyes at his new apprentice, “Head to the Jedi Temple and destroy all the Jedi. Have fun storming the temple. But then head to the Mustafar system where you will wipeout the remaining separatists. Only then will you bring peace and order to the galaxy!”

“What of Obi-Wan?” Vader asked, looking strangely feminine in figure.

Palpatine replied, “Obi-Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of this Republic... very soon to be Empire which of course is better... if you find Obi-Wan, kill him! Since Commander Cody was inept enough to let him get away.”

“Hey it’s not my fault!” Commander Cody said, the voice _not_ of a clone coming from under the helmet, “He did a bunch of force flips and escaped!”

“You dare speak to me in such a manner?” Palpatine said.

“Oh right... err... My apologies your Highness, but you understand what I mean yes?” The Commander said quickly.

 The Emperor rolled his eyes, looking away from Cody, then to Vader, “Lord Vader, do what must be done.”

“Yes, my master,” Vader replied.

From above, a figure fell into the room interrupting the private conversation. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi!

“Master Kenobi, I see you found your way through the blockade and into my office, past so many guards,” The Emperor said, “Lord Vader, destroy him.”

Lightsabers clashed.

“Anakin, how could you do this?” Obi-Wan said, “How could you turn to the darkside?”

“Hold up a second,” Cody said, “Shouldn’t you two be fighting on Mustafar?”

A break in character. Everybody else sighing and looking over at Phasma.

“I don’t know _why_ Kylo took you larping,” Hux said, the posture he held as Palpatine changing to his own, “But you gotta be a kill joy, right Captain?”

“I’m just saying,” Phasma said, “We’re larping as historical characters in a historical setting, we should do it right.”

Finn and Rey both turned off their lightsabers.

“I mean you’re right,” Rey said to Phasma, “but we’re just sort of doing our own thing.”

Birds chirped in the distance. They were still in the forest, amazed they had managed to pretend to be on Coruscant for so long.

* * *

  _Fuck it_ Kylo thought. Snoke wasn’t even looking in his direction and seemed to have forgotten about him. Kylo stood up, telling Rivana to stay with Snoke – the lizard seemed adamant to follow him – and the Knight headed straight to the forest.  

“Er, sir?” One of the troopers said, trying to figure out whether they should stop him entering or not.

Kylo put up his hand, palm facing towards the trooper, “Talk to the hand.”

“Er yessir,” the trooper said, letting him pass and not saying anymore.

Kylo could feel it. There were at least three force users in the forest, but he headed towards two of them. Two, he could feel, who were close to Hux and Phasma.

And if his friends were in trouble then he _had_ to save them.

* * *

An argument still happening over their performance of the Rise of the Empire. Phasma wanted to be historically accurate. Sure, but role playing never really was. Finn wanted Obi-Wan to come in early otherwise he wouldn’t have anything to do. Also a very legitimate reason for not going with historical accuracy.

“Okay, you know why this is complicated?” Finn asked, “I’m the only good guy here, there should be another one!”

“You mean three good guys,” Phasma corrected, “One bad guy.”

Hux nodded with agreement.

Rey let out a humourless laugh, “No, Finn’s right. One good guy.”

Now the argument turned away from role playing, instead quarreling about the philosophies of good and evil.

* * *

Kylo stopped walking, sensing the third presence getting closer to the other two.

Did Hux and Phasma _really_ need that much saving? It felt like they were all right. And really, it’s not like Hux and Phasma would be stupid enough to get into a fight with a Jedi, they’d be smart enough and run for it.

Right?

* * *

“Do you sense that?” Rey said suddenly stopping the argument the four of them were having. A sudden recognisable presence coming closer.

Finn let out a breath, “Luke!”

They all snapped out of larping mode, remembering what was actually happening. The battle, the war between their two factions.

Finn and Rey turned to Hux and Phasma, lightsabers activated again.

“Don’t shoot at anyone with a lightsaber,” Phasma said to Hux, remembering what Kylo had told her.

“I wasn’t about to,” Hux said. The two of them slowly backing away from the two Jedi (or Jedi apprentices, but in this day and age it may as well be the same thing).

“Run?” Phasma asked.

Nodding, Hux said, “Run!”

The two ran off like there was no tomorrow.

Neither Finn nor Rey bothered to chase after them. With Phasma and Hux gone, Finn and Rey turned off their lightsabers, turning, seeing a figure hiding in the shadows of the trees. They knew who it was, but he spoke anyway, “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you.”

* * *

Two force ghosts watched the entire role play.

“You know despite some inaccuracy they had their moments,” Anakin said, impressed by his evil depiction by his granddaughter.

Obi-Wan nodded, “I heartily agree, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos :D <3


End file.
